filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Arthur's Perfect Christmas
Arthur's Perfect Christmas este o emisiune specială TV de o oră Arthur care a avut premiera la 23 noiembrie 2000. A fost lansată şi pe DVD. Prezentare Locuitorii din Elwood City se pregătesc de Crăciun, Chanukah, Kwanzaa și chiar şi de "Ziua Baxter,", cu toții îşi doresc ca sărbătorile să fie perfecte - dar ce înseamnă totuşi acest lucru? Rezumat The special opens with scenes of citizens of Elwood City busy preparing for Christmas, while Pachelbel's Canon is played in the background on piano. Arthur then sings the first of many of the special's musical numbers, "Perfect Christmas," in which he lays out his list of the things he wants in the upcoming Christmas: #A large amount of snow #An amazing dinner-turkey and the whole works #A spectacular Christmas tree—most importantly, one without tinsel #Everyone will love the presents he gets for them. However, things don't always work out quite as Arthur wanted it to. As the special progresses, a number of other storylines are revealed: D.W. wants a new toy called "Tina the Talking Tabby," for Christmas and Santa Claus is unable to find it at any store as soon as he gets the letter. So on Christmas morning, D.W. gets a duck called Quackers and throws a big temper tantrum before taking a liking to the duck. Uncle Fred is going on a trip to Florida, but his car just so happens to break down in Elwood City on the way there. So for the meantime, he and his dog, Rory, are staying at the Reads' for Christmas. Eventually on Christmas Day, the car is fixed. The timing of Francine's family's celebration of Hanukkah conflicts with that of Muffy's "holiday extravaganza," causing her to miss the party. When Muffy states that Hanukkah isn't as important as Christmas, Francine stops speaking to her and calling her. Eventually, she and Muffy made up. And ever since Buster's parents got divorced, Christmas has been a difficult time for him and his Mom. She wakes him up early on the days before Christmas and makes him pancakes, thinking that it's Christmas Day. Then he has to explain to her that it isn't Christmas yet. While Arthur, Buster, and their friends are at the party, they suggest he create his own holiday, Baxter Day. Buster is unsure, but he agrees to give it a try. Every Christmas, Binky volunteers at a homeless shelter with his Dad, and this year, he's trying to bake something special to bring. However, he's forgetting some things in every recipe, like not removing the shells of the pecans when he makes pecan pie, unpeeling the bananas when he makes banana bread, and adding sugar when he makes brownies. Meanwhile, Brain's family is celebrating Kwanzaa. George's family is revealed to be Swedish and they celebrate Saint Lucia Day. In the end, things don't work out quite as everybody may have hoped they would, but it seems to be for the better - well, maybe, assuming Arthur can ever get D.W. to stop her new toy, "Quackers", from singing "Quick, quack, quaddy-quack." Trivia *Two versions were aired on PBS:an uncut version aired during prime time and an edited version aired during a pledge drive. *Muffy yells "How Rude!", a catchphrase that was said by Stephanie Tanner in . *This is one of the VERY few times in the series where it features bathroom humor. *D.W. says near the end of this film, "Can I have a soda?" D.W. essentially said that in the episode Bleep! which most likely took place before this special aired. *This special aired right after Season 5 had concluded. *This is the last episode to feature traditional cel animation before the switch to digital animation. **This is also the last time where Michael Yarmush voiced Arthur. *Even though both the televised and home video version are almost identical, there are some slight differences **In the beginning before the title card, the animation on the smoke from the Read's chimney is going slow. However, in the home video release, it's going fast. **After Uncle Fred's video, Arthur and D.W. laughed immediately right after. In the home video release, they didn't laugh until a few seconds after. **During "What`s the Use of Presents?", a fade effect was missing in the home video release. Also, Muffy's singing in both versions are slightly different. Erori *During the scene where Mr. Ratburn eats one of Binky's brownies, we see in the background a brown rabbit on the other side of Mr. Ratburn in his normal wear, but seconds later we see him in a red vest talking to Brain, but when Mr. Ratburn asks him if he put sugar in the brownies, the rabbit is white and is wearing a green shirt. *When Francine groans, her mouth doesn't move. *In Arthur's fantasy when his mom opens the gift, she pulls the top off, but when Arthur opens the gift to see if it's okay, he pulls the ribbon off to open it. *In school, Buster's eyes were fully opened, but after school, his eyes were half-opened/half-closed. But this is most likely due to the fact that he got more tired as the school day went on. Personaje Principale *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Jane Read *David Read *Buster Baxter *Bitzi Baxter *Fred Secundare *Nigel Ratburn *Binky Barnes *Muffy Crosswire *Francine Frensky *Rory *Pal *Kate Read Fundal *Catherine Frensky *Alex *Maria *Jenna Morgan Cântece #Perfect Christmas (By Arthur & his family) #Boogie Woogie Christmas (Rock & Rolling song) #What`s the Use of Presents? (By Muffy) #Baxter Day (By Buster) #Perfect Christmas Reprise (By Arthur) Lansare DVD The special has been released on DVD and on VHS prior to the format's demise. VHS copies are no longer in production. The original DVD and VHS releases were made available in 2000. A DVD re-release carrying the PBSKids logo was released on October 9, 2012. This release includes printable coloring pages and activities on DVD-ROM, two "A Word from Marc Brown" segments, and the usual promos for PBSKids programming of this era. Closed-captioning and descriptive-video features are available on this release. The special may be viewed via the Amazon Video service and costs $1.99 to rent, $5.99 to purchase and may be streamed freely at any time by subscribers to Amazon's Prime service. Finanțare *Corporation For Public Broadcasting *Lego *Libby's Juicy Juice *Public Television Viewers See also *''Arthur's Christmas'' (book) *''Arthur's Perfect Christmas'' (book adaptation) Galerie thumb|right|335 px Note Legături externe * Sursa: http://arthur.wikia.com/wiki/Arthur%27s_Perfect_Christmas Categorie:Episoade speciale de Crăciun Categorie:Episoade TV Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 2000